


Born to Hula

by Dracoduceus



Series: Tastes Like Yellow [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Jesse McCree, Hot Sauce Demon, Hot sauce enthusiast Hanzo, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Yes you read that right, You read that right as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: There are sounds echoing in a space between spaces.A demon in a throne, the human that summoned him on his knees....oh. He's enjoying this.





	Born to Hula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts).



> Tagged Dubious Consent just in case. Hanzo really is enjoying himself and...well, we'll just say that I have the feeling that if he really wanted to, he could fight McCree off.
> 
> This was started....like a month or so ago when I was telling [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) about a Carolina reaper hot sauce that my friend got me, called Born to Hula. There was a picture of a demon on the front and...I'm not really sure where it went from there. But this and a comic were born. 
> 
> I'm not really sorry.

Wet sounds filled the antechamber of a space between spaces. 

It had taken a while, but Jesse’s new toy now seemed to have learned his place: on his knees for the demon that had claimed his soul. 

“I’m impressed,” Jesse said, tipping his head back as he enjoyed the wet suction of the man’s mouth. He bucked his hips, lifted a leg over one of the man’s shoulders, and tugged him closer. “Most people have begun screaming by now. Does it burn, pretty thing?” 

He let a hand fall, tangling his claws in the messy bun on top of the human’s head. With a grunt, Jesse yanked his head closer, shoved his dick deeper into the man’s fluttering throat. 

Unsurprisingly the man choked and jerked, but the hand in his hair and the hoof over his shoulder kept him in place. Jesse laughed. “Painful ain’t it? Wanna beg for something else? Some relief?” he released his grip, let the man lift his head enough to breathe. 

The man, strangely enough, didn’t try to pull away. He kept his lips wrapped tight around Jesse’s dick even as he gasped for breath. The man coughed a few times, his throat no doubt burning both from the unexpected thrust and the searing heat of the pre-come that was leaking from Jesse’s cock. 

“If you wanted something  _ creamier _ ,” Jesse laughed, “then you shouldn’t have sold your soul to a devil like me!” 

Still laughing, Jesse yanked the man’s head forward again, set up a rough rhythm of harsh fucks that poked deep into his throat. Wet sounds filled the space between spaces again, accompanied by the occasional noise of the man choking, and Jesse’s own rough growls. 

“Fuck,” Jesse hissed. “Just like that, I’m close. Gonna swallow it all? Think you can handle it?” 

The man groaned and that’s what sent Jesse over the edge. He bucked wildly, his hand closing tightly in the man’s hair, as he fucked his toy’s throat. 

For good measure he held the man’s head close for a moment longer, just to feel the way his throat worked as he choked, as he fought to breathe with Jesse’s cock in the way. Then Jesse released his hair and laughed as the man backed away, his eyes streaming with tears.

The man held his mouth open, his lips red and wet from being stretched wide and from the hot spurts of come that still decorated them. More of it coated his tongue in thick red and orange strands. The man’s mouth looked inflamed, burned by the terrible heat of Jesse’s spend. 

“Aw,” Jesse said with false sympathy. “I bet that hurt.” 

Looking up at him through clumped lashes, the man struggled to catch his breath. He swallowed and to Jesse’s confusion, didn’t seem to be in  _ pain _ . 

The man licked his lips. His voice was  _ wrecked _ when he said, “Delicious.”

Surprised, Jesse blinked down at him. “Excuse me?” 

“Delicious,” the man repeated, licking his lips again. He lifted a thumb, scooped some of the mess on his face into his mouth. There was more on his cheeks, dripping down his chin, but he didn’t seem particularly bothered, didn’t seem to feel the burn. He leaned close, lifted a hand to stroke Jesse’s softening dick. “This is  _ mine _ now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I _should_ be finalizing my big bang story to post and working on new chapters for my TAZ Amnesty fic [Moving Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275099/chapters/43248947) because the Archives event is going to consume my life and sleep schedule, but....well. 
> 
> Well. 
> 
> Want to tell me how I cursed your eyes with this? Come yell at me on twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). And now, back to the work I was _supposed_ to be doing.
> 
> ~DC


End file.
